Pediatricians at Duke University Medical Center reported an apparent "epidemic" of childhood rhabdomyosarcoma (RMA) in North Carolina (N.C.). Preliminary investigation confirmed that there is an increased incidence of childhood RMS in N.C. and a striking shift in sex and white:non-white ratios. Data from 2 other Southern U.S. cities also suggest cyclic fluctuation in RMS incidence. This implies a possible role for environmental etiologic factors. Little is known about the epidemiology of this rare childhood cancer - even its incidence is unknown. A survey will be conducted of the entire state of N.C. to determine RMS incidence and assess cyclic fluctuations. A case-control approach will be used to study the "descriptive epidemiology" of RMS as well as associations between RMS and potential antenatal, childhood, familial, and environmental etiologic exposures.